In general, as mobile communication devices, such as mobile telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), have developed, text information, image information or games have been provided to users in addition to voice information. Recent mobile communication devices have included an audio player function for reproducing an audio file such as an MP3 file, a digital camera function for photographing a still picture or moving picture, and a radio or television broadcast reception function. The mobile communication devices have come into wide use and thus have become necessities of life.
Referring to FIG. 1, a general mobile communication device currently being used includes an input device 10 for inputting a signal to control the device and a display 25 for outputting visual information to a user. The device shown in FIG. 1 is a folder-type device. The input device 10 is provided in a main body portion A and the display 25 is provided in a folder portion B.
The input device 10 includes up, down, left and right directional keys 11 for changing the direction of a cursor when selecting a menu, function keys 12 for performing a call, accessing a phone book and utilizing a camera, for example, and character keys 13 for inputting numerals, characters and symbols. The user presses the directional keys 11 to move the cursor to a desired menu and presses a confirmation key to perform a function of the desired menu.
As shown in FIG. 2, a controller 22 of the mobile communication device receives an input value of the input device 10 and analyzes a control command corresponding to the input value using key map data stored in a memory 24. Then, the controller 22 reads a driving program corresponding to the analyzed control command from the memory 24 and executes a function selected by the user. Thereafter, the result of executing the driving program is displayed on the display 25.
However, such a mobile communication terminal has the following problems. First, when a desired function is executed, it is troublesome for the user to repeatedly press the directional keys 11 to move the cursor. In addition, when the user uses a file viewer function in order to view an electronic book or picture, if an output size of a file is larger than that of the display 25, it is troublesome for the user to press the directional keys 11 a number of times to move the output screen of the display 25 in a relative direction to view the portion of the electronic book or picture not previously shown on the display 25.